On the road (english version)
by Caecilii
Summary: After graduation, Rebekah wants Matt to travel around the world with her. Against all odds, he agrees and leaves Mystic Falls. OS on their departure before boarding the plane. (corrected version)


Further to a review, I decided to translate my OS in English. I am French, so don't be vexed if you find any errors in spelling, grammar or syntax. I do my best !  
During the translation, I have slightly modified the original version in order to facilitate reading.  
This story takes place after the last episode of the 4th season. Matt and Rebekah are in the car and are about to travel the world.  
**Enjoy.**

_**Up : **__I think there's a problem. I noticed the missing words, preventing the understanding of all sentences._  
_I corrected and replaced with the correct version, but there's __no change. Sorry for the trouble guys !_

* * *

Matt was driving for a few hours. For a long time, he had not felt so free and serene. Of course, the idea of leaving was not new and he thought about it before graduating. A diploma which meant the end of high school, the end of an era that had radically changed his life. He did not want to think about his past, again and again. He had lost too many people he was alone, the only human in Mystic Falls among his relatives. Alone. It was ironic, because he had many times escaped death. In his own way, we could say that Matt Donovan was also a supernatural creature. He was the strongest and most resistant human. The most popular boy, loved for his values, his authenticity and undying loyalty. Rebekah deeply envied his qualities. She regularly turned her head to look at him. She had probably never felt so happy. The last few weeks have been tough for her. Since her brothers had gone to New Orleans, she felt alone. She knew that her relationship with the whole band was tight enough. But recently, she had been brave, strong and compassionate. More than anything, she wanted to be human again and feel the emotions as a human could feel. Having the ability to love and be loved, to live fully and to found a family. To enjoy every moment. But she knew she could never regain her original humanity. So all she had to do was admit that even being a vampire, the young man beside her has finally agreed to go with her. And that was really unexpected.

"I can drive if you want." the pretty blonde suggested, looking at the road.

"I like it. I like driving at night." Matt assured looking at Rebekah.

"I'm glad you agreed to go with me. Even though I still can't understand why."

"What would I do staying in Mystic Falls ?" the young man simply asked.

"Being with people you love, I guess." she replied.

"This is not a final departure. I'll see them again in September." he concluded with a smile.

Everything happened very quickly. A few hours after Matt has agreed to go with Rebekah, they were packing their bags and loaded the car in the direction of Richmond. From there, they would take a flight to Paris, and would stop in Montreal. It's true, they were gone as thieves. The young man had written a letter to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie warning them of his departure, and promising to meet again soon. But he preferred not to specify with whom he was leaving. Everyone has their little secrets.

"Play a game for me !" Rebekah exclaimed, sitting up spontaneously. She was gradually pushed into the front seat, but was tired of the silence.

"I'm driving, Rebekah." Matt said in a brief shrug. Then, seeing the pouting of the girl sitting next to him, he instinctively returned to his words. "Ok, I'm listening."

"This is a personality quiz. It seems silly at first, but it teaches you a few things about you. And it'd allow me to learn more about the mysterious Donovan."

"What if I refuse ?" he asked with a somewhat provocative tone.

"I could strangle you in less time than it takes to say." Rebekah joked.

And yes, it was a joke. A few months ago, Matt would clearly have feared for his life. He knew she was an original vampire. That she had more power than him, that she would kill him without any regret. But something had changed. Something tangible in the attitude of Rebekah. For the first time, the young man felt he could trust her without fearing for his life.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes !" the vampire demanded.

"This summer promises to be unforgettable."

"I take that as a yes !"

Delighted, she took her bag that was staying at her feet and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. She lit a small light above her and chuckled softly. Seeing her, Matt smiled cheerfully. He felt good, despite the somewhat blinding light to which he had got used. He felt good.

"Focus on the road. I just want you to answer my questions. I take care of the rest."

"Are you kidding me ? You're blinding me, you're talking to me, you would ask me questions BUT I have to stay focused on the road. But I can't be focused on the road with Rebekah around. I remind you that it almost cost me my life last time." he threw sharply before immediately regretting his words. He had suffered so much from the transformation of Elena into a vampire. She had sacrificed herself for him. In order to survive. But it would never have happened if Rebekah had not prevented them from driving on the bridge. In fact, Matt still was mad with her. And his words were hurtful, painful, she deserved them.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to..." he went on, slowing the car to stop it completely.

"I know you wanted. And you have every reason to hate me. I'm not a good person. I realized belatedly that people were suffering because of me. I'd like to go back but it's impossible. So if you want to blame me for my mistakes, go ahead. But I can only apologize. It's the only thing. I'm sorry about the pain I did to you Matt." the girl admitted, turning her head. She wanted to avoid at all costs to meet his gaze. She was ashamed. She was about to cry. She did not want him to see her like that.

"It's just... We all suffered so much. I've lost people I loved, I've seen my friends losing their humanity. Our life was just high school, exams, football, parties, going out with friends, good music, concerts, Mystic Grills. In fact, that was my life. And I had to learn to manage a lot of stuff. The disappearances of my sister, my two best friends, the departure my mother, the transition of Elena and Caroline. You don't understand how I was terrified ? I've never been so scared in all my life, Rebekah. You don't know what it's like to be the only human ? Anyone can rip my heart anytime. You can't imagine how much it hurts me. But it was necessary to hold on. To be so strong. I almost died because of you. So look at me." Matt demanded, uncompromising.

The girl, listening to her "partner" was in tears for a few minutes, did not dare to face him. She would never have asked him to come with her. She hated herself. So Matt undid his belt and put timidly his hand on Rebekah's arm. This time, he adopted a much phlegm, calm and relaxed tone. "Look at me." he added again, so she finally deigned to look at him. She turned her head slightly in his direction. He was facing a young woman he had never known. A sad young woman, distraught, unforgivable. She felt unforgivable.

The tears had reddened her blue eyes, she looked at Matt. "Why are you crying ?" he asked, keeping his hand on her arm.

"You should go home." she advised him, wiping her tears with difficulty.

"I don't want to."

"I'm so sorry. So sor..." she said before falling apart, being unable to finish her sentence. Matt immediately took her in his arms to calm her down as much as possible. He had never seen her in such disarray, too disoriented. He could not abandon Rebekah. He should have, but he could not. He slowly pressed her body against him. He placed his head against her, whispering "Shhh" repeatedly. Spasms invaded Rebekah, but warmth that surrounded her managed gradually to subside her.

"We'll hit the road once you feel better, okay ?" Matt whispered, while holding her against him. He felt that Rebekah nodded, and smiled at the reaction. "I thought vampires were the most insensitive. Thank you for having proved the contrary." he concluded by offering an adorable smile.

"So that means you don't hate me ?" she asked, raising her head.

"What about this personality test ?"

"I don't really know..." she said, wiping her tears. "I look like a corpse." she stated after she looked at herself in the mirror with disgust.

"What you're saying is ironic, hope you know that." Matt said, laughing quietly "Come on, I want to."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what you've seen." she worried.  
He finally nodded and once Rebekah seemed better, he put his belt and started up again. They should not delay because their plane was taking off at 5:45 AM.

"What happens on the road stays on the road."

"I should call you you: Donovan Honeyman." she shouted before giggling mischievously.

"It's getting worse and worse. Rebenah, it sounds unctuous that too."

Both laughed in unison before she spoke again. She took care to pick up the pencil and the notepad fell at her feet a few minutes earlier. The atmosphere was gradually softened.

"I write the numbers from 1 to 11. Each number has its meaning. But I'll reveal it to you at the end. Otherwise it's not funny. Do you understand ?" Rebekah asked, looking at the young man. In response, he nodded, eyes on the road. "Perfect. So give me two numbers for 1 and 2."

"I've always been wary of numerology." Matt said, a smile on his lips.

"Come on !"

"Well... Write 8 for 1 and 20 for 2."

Rebekah immediately executed before resuming. "Two girls names."

"Caroline and Elena."

"Three names of people you know. Family or friends. As you wish."

"Bonnie, Jeremy and..." he paused, somewhat hesitant "You."

She was writing what he said on paper, not having listened to what he had just said. She wrote "_Bonnie_", "_Jeremy_" and "_You_." "Wait, you ?" Rebekah wondered.

"No, you. I said Bonnie, Jeremy and you."

"You think of me as your friend ?"

"More than Damon anyway."

"Now, a little more complicated. Give me four song titles. The ones you like."

"_Flowers in your hair. Future. Anywhere else but here. Home._"

"You're fast !"

"These are the last songs that I added to my iPod."

"Now make a wish, Matt."

"What kind of wish ?"

"Whatever. We're going to discover the world. Anything is possible, right ?" Rebekah suggested before squinting. She was adorable when she did that.

The car stopped at a red light, while the young man was thinking about what he wanted the most in the world. Freedom ? Discovery ? Life ? Love ?  
"Done."

"What was your wish ?"

"You won't know."

"Not even a clue ?" the pretty blonde tried by taking a small child's voice.

"Tell me more about my personality now."

"You have to talk about this game to the number of people next to the 2. Is... 20 !"

"You can compel 20 people to listen to me."

"Don't rely on me. Then the person in No. 3 is the one you love. It's... Caroline. Well, well. Caroline."

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend."

"All the girls with whom you sl... Of course ! The person in No. 7 is someone you like a lot but that doesn't work. This is... Oh."

"Never heard of Oh."

"It's me, silly."

"This game is clairvoyant, isn't it ?"

"This game is stupid."

"Come on !"

"The person in No. 4 is someone you really like. Elena."

"No doubt. She's very important to me. And even if you don't appreciate her, she's really a great person. And don't look so bored when I talk to you about her !" he said with a chuckle. He knew that Rebekah was struggling with Elena. Their relationship had lately improved, but tension remained and most importantly, a lot of resentment.

"Excuse me. I continue. The person in No. 5 is someone you know very well. Bonnie."

"Her magic made her more powerful and ferocious. Sometimes I had trouble to recognize her. But she's always the same."

"Anyway, witches aren't very easy-going in general..."

"So what about the Originals ?"

"Beware ! The person in No. 6 is your lucky charm. Jeremy."

"I'd have done anything for him. I miss him so much. This is one more reason to leave. Jer wants me to do what I like. Not that I'm feeling blue. Especially not after graduation."

"You loved him very much."

"He was like my little brother. I just hope he's fine where he is. Even though I don't really know what it means." Matt said, a little moved, thinking back to his deceased best friend. At least, he had no idea of the unexpected resurrection of Jeremy after the sacrifice of Bonnie.

"I'm convinced he is. Then the song No. 8 for the 3rd person. _Flowers in your hair_ for Caroline."

"It's perfect for Caroline. I know her for a long time. At first I thought she wasn't for me. But I was wrong. She's strong and courageous."

"You still have feelings for her ?"

"I always love her. But as a friend."

"The mysterious Donovan is back !" Rebekah exclaimed before continuing "Song No. 9 is for the person No. 7. _Future_ for me. This is a good sign ?"

"I think the title is pretty self-explanatory, don't you think ?" he replied, smiling.

"I listen to the song on the plane. We'll discuss it later."

"You think I want to discuss with you ?"

"It'd be a good start, a priori. Finally. The song No. 10 is the one that says the most about your mind. _Anywhere else but here_."

"Better not that you listen to it. You could very misinterpret it. But it's good for us."

"You'll know it very quickly. Finally, the song No. 11 is the one that reveals your feelings about life. _Home_."

"A homebody ? Anyway, your test is unverifiable. You're perfectly capable of lying to me."

"Of course I am. But this time, I was honest."

"You're a pretty surprising girl."

"Instead of talking, give me your iPod !"

"In the green bag on the back seat."

"It gives me some ideas." she whispered before giggling. He also smiled.

Rebekah undid her belt to catch the famous green bag that was behind her. She opened it and searched. She fell on the headphones directly connected to the iPod, and horribly tangled. She managed to untie them and put the earphones in her ears. The pretty blonde turned on the machine. When the screen lit up, she hastened to seek into Matt's playlist, the song entitled _Future_.

* * *

I sincerely want you to comment. This is the first time I write an OS, so if I have good comments, this may be an opportunity for me to write again. And **thank you for reading** ;)

**Up :** If you did not understand the game, I hope this can help you. To facilitate understanding, this is what Rebekah wrote on her notepad:  
1. 8 (according to the test: favorite number)  
2. 20 (according to the test, talk about the game to "20" people)  
3. Caroline (according to the test: the loved one)  
4. Elena (according to the test: a person you really like)  
5. Bonnie (according to the test: someone we know very well)  
6. Jeremy (according to the test: "lucky charm person")  
7. Rebekah (according to the test: a loved one but an impossible love affair)  
8. Flowers in your hair (according to the test: song No. 8 corresponds to the person No. 3)  
9. Future (according to the test: Song No. 9 corresponds to the person No. 7)  
10. Anywhere else but here (according to the test: the song No. 10 reveals our state of mind)  
11. Home (according to the test: the song No. 11 reveals our feelings about life)


End file.
